Keys of Fate
Keys of Fate is a RPG/3D platformer Created by Legend. All rights reserved Story All humans have a animal that represents that person. Weather it be as bold as a bear, or as small as a mouse. But no human ever has recived the Lion for there animal. All exsept for Alex, a boy who lives in the city. But when the Terrors find out that he is the holder of the lion. He is chased and eve tually taken in by the republic. Once he proves that he has the lion, they le him have tne sword of Leo, the sword glows. He is then taken to the high councle. Where he is given the sword and meats new friends to help him. After changing into his Jacket, Jeans and Tshoes, He begins training for Five Months. Until the Capitol is destroyed and his teacher dies fighting. Alex then says that he will never give up the fight against evil with the aid of the sword of leo. Gamplay The Gamplay is split into 2 Segments. The levels are 3D Platformer while Boss battles and Rival Battles are RPG. During a Boss Batlle,The player is given 500pl to help them. They Get More PL when they attack and hit the enemy. Each character has a special attack, a special attack can be triggerd when they have 1000pl. Characters Playable Plot A normal day at shcool brings a tired Alex to his mother. He and his mom have lived without there father for one year now. Alex walks into the kitchen. Alex: Hey mom! Im Home Mom: Hey sweetie. Alex: Did the U.F Military ship dads letter yet? Mom: I think so...i havent recived any noti..... Alex: THE MAILMAN! *Runs outside* Mom: Alex Hun! Wai.... A over joyed Alex Runs to the mail box and he pulls out the mail. But he doesnt see mail from his father. A crushed Alex walks back inside. Mom: *Hugs Alex* Im soo sorry Alexander... Alex: Its ok mom, he's ok for sure... Alex goes back up to his room, crushed in spirit. He then lies in his room thinking of what to do. Night falls soon and Alex prepairs for bed...Little does our hero know that within five minuets, his life will change forever. *Bangs on the door* Mom: *Opens Door* Who is it? Matrix: Where is your son mame? Mom: He's in his room..*Closes door slightly* Why do you... Alex: *In his room hears storming up the stairs* Alex: *Grabs Iron Bat* Mom?...Is that Nate: *Burst into the room* Ariel: *Pulls out bow and arrow and aims at Alex* Alex: Yikes! *Outside in a tree* Commander: Look 4f! Its time for you to move in! 4F: Got it! *Sprouts wings and flies into the room* Mary: *And John break into the room following 4F to save Alex* Ariel: Turns and points it at Mary* Nate: Pulls out sword* Mary: Like you cowards to storm into someone’s room like this John: He was unarmed cowards….. Nate: Oh he wa…*Notices Alex Climbing out through the roof* HEY! Ariel: Ill get him! *Climbs out the window and chases him* Alex: *Gets to the top* *Hides behind Chimney* Ariel: Its not going to hurt kid! *Charges arrow* wont hurt much that is* Markus: *Crashes into Ariel* *If you’re lost, Alex was sitting in his room when the two bad guys (Nate and Ariel) bust into the room. Ariel was about to shoot Alex with a bow and arrow. Then, the good guy (Codename: 4F) Flies into the room to save Alex. Then Two more good guys (Mary and John) come to save Alex as well. While the Good Guys and Bad Guys were about to fight, Alex climbed out the window. Then The Bad Guy (Nate) then notices. Then Bad guy #2 (Ariel) climes out to get Alex. Alex hides behind a chimney to save himself, while Ariel is trying to find him. Then a Third good guy (Markus) crashed into Ariel. Got it? Alex is shaken by the blow and falls to the ground* Mom: RUN ALEX! Alex: *Starts Running* *Helocopters fly over the house* Alex runs away to a field* If your Lost, Alex falls off the roof and lands on the ground. Then his mom tells him to run. Alex begins to run away when helicopters fly around the house. This will all make sence in a moment* Alex Then is found by two good guys. Luke: Wait! Stop Running! @ Alex Alex: AHHHHH!!!! GO AWAY! Beth: *Flying over the field* We found Alex! Well Get him! Alex: *Hides in the woods* Alex hides in the woods for a while…then he remembers his mother, after seeing the two who attacked him earlier, he leaves to home to rescue his mom. He then sees his mom in the field running. Alex: MOM! Mom: ALEX! They meet and hug. Alex: Its goona be ok mom, whatever is happening. ???: Indeed Alex: *Looks up* A huge angel flies down Alex: Are you a good guy ???: Yes, Alex,you may not understand what just happened, but you and your mother will have to trust me… Alex: ok……Alright Category:Legend Hyper Computer Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:3D Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Legend Copyright Games and Ideas Category:Lee Eric Etchisen's Copyrigh